La soledad no es mi enemiga
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Yuuri decide terminar el compromiso porque después de un fallo de Wolfram para darle celos, le confiesa que ama a alguien mas. Denle una oportunidad :D


_**La soledad no es mi enemiga**_

_**Anime/Manga/Novela: Kyo Kara Maoh!**_

_**Pareja: Yuuram principalmente, pero se puede encontrar otras parejas a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Wolfram Centric**_

_**Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, aunque si fuera mio pensaría en poner algo más de acción entre los personajes que a mi me gustan.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_-Lalalalala amo el yuuram- _Como piensa el personaje, en este caso predominara con Wolfram.

-Lalalalala amo el yuuram- Como habla el personaje.

Disfruten el fic, y si quieren dejarme reviews, se los acepto :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>La soledad no es mi enemiga<em>**

**_Capítulo 1._**

_Debería ser sincero conmigo mismo, mis sentimientos por ti han ido en aumento desde el día que te conocí… Tenías un no se que, que hizo que rápidamente cayera en tus redes… Tú eres tan especial… La única persona que me ha dado toda la calidez del sol con tan solo dos palabras… Te amo. Aunque sea de poca importancia para ti… Estoy manteniendo una pequeña esperanza de que puedas amarme como yo a ti…_

_No prestas atención a lo que tanto esfuerzo realizo para ti… Pero aun así, me conformo estando a tu lado… Aunque no sea de la manera que tenia pensado… Sé que ambos somos chicos… Pero por una vez, me gustaría sentir algo de reciproquecia en mis sentimientos hacia ti… Sé que esta mentira en la que me encerrado terminara rápido, pero quiero vivirla al máximo antes de que se agote… Espero que mis sentimientos se alejen contigo… Sabía que llegaría este momento y que seria doloroso, aunque ya estoy preparado…_

-Hola, Wolf… ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Yuuri? No pienso nada…- Dijo aterrorizado

-Anda dime… ¿Acaso no eres mi amigo? Puedes confiar en mí.

- Pensaba en… -quedo en silencio- Upps... Creo que ya lo olvide… jeje…- Sonrió con pena.

-Jajaja... Bueno si lo recuerdas me avisas… Wolf… Eres mi mejor amigo.

-_Quizás funcionen los celos_. Yuuri… Me gusta alguien- Susurro con miedo.

-_¿Qué? Seguro soy yo. A Wolf no le gusta nadie más. _¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?

-_Creo que no funciono. _Me gusta Murata Ken, Geika.

-_¿Murata? Como puede preferir a Murata… _¿MuraMura?

-Tienes algún problema con eso… ¿Yuuri?- pregunto con arrogancia…-Eres mi amigo… Dijiste que podía confiar en ti…

-En ese caso yo también estoy enamorado…- Dijo sonriendo sin la intención de herir al rubio.- La razón por la cual no te dije es porque yo pensaba que tu me amabas a mi y no quería herirte diciéndote que me gusta otra persona.- Aclaro.

El corazón del rubio se fragmento en miles de pedazos y solo miro fijamente al pelinegro esperando su respuesta. -Es Conrad.- Dijo el moreno sonriendo…

-¿Te gusta Conrad?- Dijo desesperanzado…- ¿Desde cuando?- El rubio ya no tenia fuerzas para hablar, sus movimientos eran de lo mas suaves…

-Bueno ya se que me la pase diciendo que los hombres no me gustan, pero Conrad… Con él es diferente, me agrada su compañía y hace una semana nos besamos.- Dijo el moreno sin captar los tonos de voz del rubio…

-¿Se besaron?- susurro ya sin aire…- Entonces supongo que lo mejor es cortar de una vez nuestro lazo… Yuuri.- Dijo con su último aliento.

-Si, creo que deberíamos hacerlo… ¿Y como se hace?- pregunto sonriente como el sol el Rey.

-Pues…- dijo en un murmullo silencioso… Se aclaro la garganta y continuo.- Yo lo arreglare no te preocupes.- Dijo devolviéndole con dificultad la sonrisa al maou.

-Wolfram. Espera.- Dijo tomándolo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Sí?

-¿No cambiara nada entre nosotros verdad? –Interrogo buscando una seña que delatara al rubio…

-¿Por qué cambiaria?- Pero no encontró nada, de cierta forma se preocupo realmente por su aun prometido porque después de todo, Conrad era hermano mayor de Wolfram.

-Cierto… Entonces iré a decirle a Conrad… Adiós…- El maou se volteó con lentitud y creyó ver lagrimas en la cara del rubio pero cuando se giro hacia atrás el rubio ya no se encontraba ahí…- Fue mi imaginación…- Susurro para si mismo.

El rubio corría por los jardines rápido, demasiado rápido… Sus ojos estaban cubiertas por lágrimas que no sabía si llamar furiosas por la traición de su hermano o tristes por perder al amor de su vida… No quería ver a nadie pero cuando menos lo espero fue rodeado por dos brazos fuertes…

-¿Estas bien, Wolfram?- Dijo una persona con bondadosa voz… El rubio no quería verlo, no quería verlo a él… Había confiado nuevamente en su hermano y ahora este lo acuchillaba por la espalda.

-Weller…- Dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano…-Suéltame.

-Hace mucho no me llamas asi… ¿Qué tienes?- Sonrió acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, quería mucho a su hermanito y no soportaba la idea de verlo triste.

-Yuuri te esta buscando. Tiene buenas noticias que darte…- Dijo con voz cortante…- Así que si me disculpas me retiro.

-Espera.- Suplico el castaño…- ¿Por qué lloras?

-No voy a odiarte Conrad… No voy a odiarte. Pero no me trates con lastima. Te lo suplico… Y por favor, déjame irme.- Sonrió dándole la cara a su hermano… Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas…- Quizás no estaría tan triste si no hubieras sido tú… Quizás… No estaría así… Pero aun así no importa, te perdono Conrad. Ahora déjame ir antes de que alguien más me vea así…

-¿De qué estas hablando?- dijo mirando un poco intrigado a su hermanito. Se lo imaginaba pero aun así no quería pensar que esa era la razón que tenía a su hermano menor así.

-De Yuuri.- Sonrió el rubio…- Puedo reponerme, pero aun así… Sigo sin poder creerlo… Pero esta bien, te deseo lo mejor… Konichan…- La sonrisa del rubio a pesar de las lagrimas que caían, era tan resplandeciente, pura e inocente; que provocó que algunas lagrimas cayeran por las mejillas del castaño.

-Perdón Wolfram. Perdóname…- Susurro comprendiendo en su totalidad las lágrimas de su hermanito, como muchas personas en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre, Conrad sabía el amor que Wolfram le profesaba al moreno era sincero y si llegaba a perderlo; en vez de matar al culpable dejaría libre a su prometido… Porque después de todo ese era su carácter, ceder todo lo que no era suyo… Porque a pesar de parecer un mal chico, engreído, presumido y arrogante; era un chico con un corazón tan precioso que si el moreno lo conociera se enamoraría de inmediato.

-Te perdono, a ti y a Yuuri… Ya lo había previsto, además tú eres mejor que yo para él… Gracias Conrad. Ahora esta en tus manos mas que en las mías proteger a Maou-Heika… Y no te preocupes, Yuuri no sabrá si estoy triste, no lo estaré… Y velaré por su felicidad.- Mintió el rubio para no hacer responsable a su hermano de su infelicidad.- Te amo Conrad, mucha suerte.

-Gracias Wolfram…- Dijo sin poder creer las sonrisas que su hermano le dedicaba.

-¿Conrad?- Se escucho la voz del moreno- ¿Wolfram?- Dijo mientras veía que el castaño parecía estar con alguien alcanzo a distinguir los cabellos rubios del soldado.

-Si me voy ahora…- susurro el rubio…- Sería un maleducado…

-Hola, Conrad llevo buscándote por horas, no esperaba que estuvieras con Wolf.- dijo viendo como el rubio escondía sus ojos entre sus cabellos dorados.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir; no te preocupes Yuuri yo me encargare de todo.- dijo comenzando a caminar lentamente para alejarse del lugar donde estaba la nueva pareja real…

Llego al establo y ensillo a su caballo, tenía que despejar su mente antes de terminar sus asuntos pendientes… Cabalgo y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos del castillo rompió en llanto… Eran lágrimas de amor, amor que por primera vez había experimentado en su vida. De pronto como obra del señor de los cielos, comenzó a llover, el rubio sin reparar en ello, solo sintió como el señor sintió lastima por él y soltó agua para que nadie notara su amargura…

-Soy un asco…- Susurro para sí mismo…

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, y el rubio decidió que era hora de volver, ya que prometió no hacer nada estúpido… Subió a su caballo y volvió con lentitud al castillo.- Perdón, por mi culpa podrías enfermar…- Dijo secando a su caballo con una manta…- ¿Tú también me abandonaras?- Chillo el rubio… El caballo con un movimiento brusco negó… Con su cuello abrazo como pudo al soldado y lamió su cara…- Gracias amigo.

Le coloco una manta seca en el cuerpo y salió… Entro por la puerta de servicio al castillo y se topo con las sirvientas.

-Wolfram-Hakka- Susurro Lasagna alcanzándole una manta…

-No se preocupen estoy bien.- Sonrió encantador- Continúen con lo suyo, yo iré a bañarme. Había algo extraño en el príncipe y las sirvientas lo sabían, el compromiso del joven y el maoh se estaba desfragmentando frente a sus ojos y el rubio no haría nada para reclamarlo. Él realmente no había cambiado nada.

Flashback

_Era un día tranquilo, el rubio de una corta edad se encontraba jugando con una pelota que había encontrado en el jardín, su madre estaba de viaje junto a su tío Stoffel, su hermano Gwendal estaba llenando documentos y estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas. Conrad no estaba y el menor jugaba solo._

_-Eso es mío, Wolfram.- Dijo un hombre de cabellos largos.- Tienes que devolvérmelo.- El menor hizo un puchero pero termino devolviendo la cosa esférica. Estaba aburrido, entonces fue a ver a su hermano mayor, aunque solo fuera verlo._

_Toco la puerta tiernamente esperando una respuesta cuando la obtuvo entro en la habitación.- ¿Puedo observarte, nii-chan?- Susurro sin querer molestarlo._

_-En silencio.- Dijo el mayor. Permaneció en silencio unas horas y luego llamo a su hermano mayor, este se equivoco en una firma y termino gritándole al pequeño.- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS, WOLFRAM! No es mi culpa que seas un niño molesto y egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo y no le importa lo que los demás quieran.- El menor no dijo nada.- Ahora solo vete._

_Salió de la habitación mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… La señora Doris lo miro y lo llevo a la cocina._

_-¿Está bien, príncipe?- Dijo la mujer mientras le servía un pastel de fresas._

_-Si.- Dijo un poco inseguro mientras sonreía.- Estoy bien.- Esta vez su sonrisa fue más sincera.- Pero, Gwen-nii-chan se molesto conmigo._

_-Entonces pequeño, deberías llevarle galletas y té._

_Y así lo hizo el rubio, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y le llevo a su hermano unos aperitivos.- Gwen…- Susurro acercándose.- Te traje esto para disculparme._

_-Te dije que te fueras Wolfram._

_-Pero… Te traje…- El mayor se levanto más molesto y lanzo por el aire la bandeja…_

_-Deja de ser tan egoísta y lárgate, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no tengo tiempo para ser tu niñera. Y deja de llamarme nii-chan, es degradante._

_-Si, aniue.- El menor solo salio del lugar con la mirada baja mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

Fin Flashback

-Pero Hakka- susurro Sangría mirándolo con ternura, su madre le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre el príncipe. Incluyendo ese corazón que escondió del dolor, seguramente estaba sufriendo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Effe, dale esto a Gwendal de inmediato por favor, dile que en una hora estoy con él.

-Si Hakka.

El rubio escurriendo continuo su camino hacia su baño, puesto que aun era prometido del maou podía utilizar ese lugar. Se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, y cerro todos los accesos para entrar en el… Abrió la llave del agua tibia e introdujo su cuerpo en la tina. Se sentía de lo peor y solo quería un poco de relajación…

-Soy un asco…- susurro de nuevo…- Soy un súper asco…

Salió unos minutos también, se seco y se cambio rápidamente, no quería toparse aun con el pelinegro.

Tomo toda su ropa y la metió en una pequeña maleta que tenia debajo de la cama, sin más, se fue de ahí. Llego a su vieja habitación y colocó todo en su mesa de noche, la cómoda no tenía tanto polvo como imaginaba. Tomó una pequeña pintura que había hecho en su niñez, se podía distinguir a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sus hermanos, Gunter, su madre, su tío… Todos riendo en armonía. Y claro un pequeño príncipe riendo. Salió de la nostálgica habitación no sin antes tomar el último libro que Julia su mentora le había obsequiado, lo leía siempre que estaba triste porque le recordaba que no estaba solo y que no debía rendirse porque le esperaba mucho más en la vida que solo lágrimas y dolor. Terminó de arreglarse y llego al despacho de su hermano. Tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó la autorización para pasar, entró.

-Hola.- Susurró viendo que su prometido y su hermano se encontraban ahí.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Supongo que aniue los mando a buscar. Terminemos esto rápido, tengo cosas que hacer- Propuso con rudeza el rubio.

-¿Dónde estabas Wolfram?- Dijo Gwendal mirándolo neurótico.

-Salí a cabalgar.

-¿Con esta lluvia?

-Cuando salí no estaba lloviendo, volví lo más rápido que pude. No pensaba hacer que mi caballo enfermara por mi culpa.- Sonrió el rubio.-Ya estoy mejor.

Sus hermanos captaron la indirecta. Y sonrieron. Más sin embargo la culpa seguía embargando al de en medio. Sabía que su pequeño hermanito había estado llorando por su culpa, como pudo notarlo por su mirada baja y los mechones aun mojados de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos de las personas ante él.

-Hay que terminar con esto.- Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en su lugar al lado de su prometido.- Yuuri.- Lo miró sin derramar lágrimas mientras lo veía con esos ojos verdes que tenía.- ¿Podrías abrazarme?- Dijo en un susurro egoísta.- Jamás lo hiciste y de verdad querría que lo hicieras ahora.- Le sonrió.

El maou se levanto mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo y le daba el abrazo más tierno y amistoso que en su vida había dado porque era verdad que lo veía como solo un amigo y solo eso era lo que iba a ser por siempre. La forma en la que el rubio correspondió el agarre fue totalmente diferente a la del pelinegro, fue un abrazo un poco forzado, uno que no quería que se termine, se recargo en el hombro del rey para soltar un par de lágrimas de desamor. Termino pensando al final que si se estaban separando era porque al final, ese hombre nunca fue la persona a la que el hilo rojo le fue destinado.

Al romper el contacto el rubio cayó en su asiento y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ya no le importaba que los demás vieran todas esas lágrimas, no le importaba tampoco que supieran la causa de su llanto.

-Aquí está el papel, Wolfram.- Hablo su hermano mayor con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos al ver a su hermano menor llorar por el maou.

-Gracias nii… Perdón me confundí. Gracias, aniue.- El mayor se arrepintió de gritarle hace años. Tomo algo indeciso la pluma que puso en el lugar indicado y firmo mientras millones de lágrimas caían sobre el papel. Lanzó un gemido de dolor al terminar de firmar y miro a los ojos a su hermano frente a él.- Lo siento es demasiado difícil para mi. Lo siento tanto.- Se levantó rápidamente ignorando las miradas de su prometido y sus hermanos mayores.- Yuuri, Conrad… Deseo que sean muy felices juntos.- Dijo mientras los veía y les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.- Pero es demasiado para mi estar aquí mientras ustedes, mientras esto se termina… Yuuri. Adiós.- Susurró antes de abrir la puerta y correr lo más rápido que sus piernas y las lágrimas en sus ojos le permitían. Sentía un miedo, un miedo desgarrador de sentirse solo. El maoh se quedo sorprendido y pensó en la posibilidad de que el rubio jamás hubiera dejado de amar y que eso lo había lastimado.

* * *

><p>No me arrojen tomatazos D:, soy muy joven para morir y los tomates no deben ser desperdiciados de esa forma, mejor lancenme cebollas, son mas duras y huelen mal :D, que pasen un buen día.<p> 


End file.
